Us
by Katie Yuy
Summary: *Complete* Bulma finds a box of old stuff she saved in the beginning of her and Vegeta's relasionship and they look through it.


A/N: Ok, this i my first song fic. It's for Ley because she likes B/V fanfics and since I don't have any on my list of future fanfics, I thought I would just whip one up ^_~ Enjoy. BTW, The is some OOCness but you can handle it ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear. Not Dragonball Z or the song.   
Singer: Allison Krauss   
Title: When you say nothing at all   


"Vegeta!"   
"What!"   
"Come here, I need your help."   
"Get one of your stupid robots to help you."   
"I can't."   
"Why not?" Bulma smiled   
"There too 'stupid'."   
"Grrrrr" Bulma started to laugh out loud. That was one of the rare moments that she could catch him in one of his own traps.   
"What do you want" Bulma jumped down off the stool she was on and dusted herself off.   
"There's a box up there that's to far back and heavy for me too get." Vegeta just stood there.   
"So?"   
"Soooooo, get it for me." Vegeta crossed his arms and gave her one of his 'famous' scowls.   
"Do I look like your personal slave?" Bulma smiled and crossed her arms.   
"Yes."   
"Since when?"   
"Since I said yes." *Enter anime face vault here* ^_^   
"Fine, but don't think that just because I get your dumb box that i'm your...."   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get the box already."   
"Hmp." Vegeta levitated up and grab the box. As he pulled it out the bottom of the box tore and everything feel through.   
"That was smooth Vegeta." Vegeta threw the box into the corner of the room.   
"Hmp. What is all this crap?" Bulma got down on her knees and started to rummage through the stuff. She picked up a picture frame and smiled. It was a picture of her and Vegeta at a picnic. She remembered that day well. It was the day she found out she was pregnet with bra. After everyone had already eaten, they decide to play football. Vegeta stayed behind and that's when she decided to tell him. He was actually happy and hugged her thinking no one was around. Bulma giggled to herself. That's when Goku decided to be bold and took this picture. Vegeta chased him around for 2 hours. Bulma giggled some more. Vegeta took the picture from her and had a small smile appear on his lips.   
"This box is my old 'you and me' stuff." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
"You and me stuff? What the heck is that?" He sat down on the floor next to her and started to go through the stuff too.   
"Yeah, this is stuff I start keeping when we started dating."   
"We never dated." Bulma blushed.   
"For the sake of our children innocents, we dated." Vegeta just smirked at her and picked up a shirt.   
"My 'badman' shirt. You kept this?"   
" I kept a lot more than that. I have the letter you left me before you went into space, my diary, pictures, and I even have your armor in that capsule there." Vegeta picked up the capsule and looked it over.   
"A little obsessive don't you think."   
"Haha, very funny. There's stuff in here form you too ya know."   
"Like?"   
"Like the stuff from your drawer in your old room." Vegeta froze   
"What stuff?" Bulma smiled   
"Ya know. My picture, my perfume, and even a pair of my panties. And you thought I was obsessed you pervert." Bulma winked at him.   
"I was young." Bulma smiled and gave him a quick hug.   
"What's this?" Bulma took the piece of paper from Vegeta.   
"Oh wow. This is a song I wrote about how I feel about you a little after Trunks was born and you came back from space."   
"A song? You were definitely the more obsessed one." Bulma rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever."   
"Let me see it." Vegeta reached for the paper and Bulma quickly moved away.   
"No. It's stupid." She got up and started to walk towards the trash. Just then Vegeta appeared in front of her.   
"Ahh! Don't do that! It scares the piss out of me." (a/n: not literally people ^_~)   
"Let me read it."   
"No."   
"*sigh* You can either give it to me or I can take it from you." Bulma looked around the room. _Darn, if only i was faster then him. Then I could run and hide this thing._ Bulma quickly folded up the paper and shoved it down her bra. Vegeta just smirked at her.   
"You KNOW I will go after that." Bulma looked at her chest and back at Vegeta.   
"Darn. Why do you have to see it? Can't you just acted like it never existed and let me burn it" Vegeta put his hand out.   
"No." _Well here's your situation Bulma, you can either give it to him or he can go after it and 'tease' the heck out of you. Hmmm, desions desions._ Choosing not to be 'teased' by the Saiyan no Ouji, she reached in her shirt took out the paper.   
"Promised you won't laugh or crack jokes?"   
"Fine whatever." She gave him the paper and left him to read it by himself. _I'll just to and make lunch. Trunks and Pan are coming. So is Bra and Goten with my sweet little grand daughter. So that's a saiyan, 4 half saiyans, and a little quarter saiyan. *sigh* We are going to need a lot of food. _Vegeta stood there and started to look over the song. Here's what it said............ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart   
Without saying a word you can light up the dark   
Try as I may I could never explain   
What I hear when you don't say a thing 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
You say it best when you say nothing at all 

All day long I can hear people talking out loud   
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd   
Old Mr. Webster could never define   
What's being said between your heart and mine 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
You say it best when you say nothing at all 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me   
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
You say it best when you say nothing at all   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Vegeta was in shock. _Is that how she really felt in the beginning?_ Vegeta couldn't believe she was so head over heels that soon in there relationship. Sure he had felt the same way but not as strong as soon as her. He put the paper down on their bed and went towards the kitchen to ask her some questions. When he got to the kitchen, she was cooking up enough food to feed 3 armies. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame and just stared at her. Someone could get lost just looking at her. She was pushing 50 and still looked 20. Her and Chi Chi were both very young looking because of the wish they had made a few years ago. It was something along the line of having the life line of a saiyan. He had not disagreed with the wish since it meant more time with her. He was very happy spending every day with this human. Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he couldn't imagine living with out her. She was his life. Bulma finally noticed him staring at her.   
"Vegeta? Are you ok?" Vegeta slightly shook himself out of his daze.   
"Fine." Bulma gave him a 'yeah-right,-your-lying-through-your-teeth' look. She shrugged it off and continued to make lunch. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and his head down on her shoulder.   
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing................. did you really feel that way in the beginning of us?" Bulma smiled   
"Yup, *sigh* if only I knew what I was getting myself into." Bulma smiled playfully.   
"Well, thank you." Bulma turned around to face him.   
"For what?"   
"For never singing it." Bulma gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, (a/n: thanks Cat ^_~) and continued making lunch again. He just continued to hold her, deep in thought.   
"Let me ask you one question."   
"Yes."   
"Do you regret anything, and I want a serious answer, no smart ass remarks." (A/N: I had to throw Vegeta back into character some how, and making him say 'ass' was the only thing I could think of at the moment. ^_~ Sorry for my bad french ^_^.)   
"No. I don't regret a thing." She turn around to face him again. (a/n: at this rate, lunch will never be done!) She gave him a small smile.   
"Do you?" He just stared at her.   
"I........."   
"Mom! Dad! Were here!" Bra and Goten had arrived with there daughter Chirah (kee-r-ah) And so did Trunks and a very pregnet Pan. Vegeta let Bulma go and she went outside to greet them. He went to the door and just stared at his family. Bulma had picked up Chirah and was making little cooing noises making Chirah laugh. He looked at Trunks and how he had grown. He was married now with a kid on the way. He looked at Bra, she had a kid, and by the look of her abdomin, was expecting another.(she a few months along.) Then he looked at Bulma. If it wasn't for her, Trunks and Bra wouldn't exist. She was his life. She pushed her way into his life, caring when no one else did, loving him when he didn't want it, and yet for once, he didn't mind it. Bulma look in his direction and gave him a smile. _Did I regret any part of our life together?_ Everyone started to walk inside. Bulma was the last to walk in and as she passed him he grabbed her around he waist. He lowered his head to whisper in her ear.   
"No." He let her go and walked inside. She smile and walked to finish lunch. (a/n: Finally!) And saw Vegeta holding little Chirah.   
_I'm glad you don't regret anything, since i'm going to need you around a lot in the future._ Bulma put a hand on her stomach and smiled. 

THE END! 

Poor Ley, i had made this for her because I was going to make a gundam wing fic next, and then I forget to finish it! Well, it's finished now. R&R!!!! I need to know what you think! if you wish to flame me, i will laugh at you. ^_^ BYE.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
